onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chapter 778
Law's shocking past is revealed!! Knowing all that the episode is the battle between Zoro and Pica what the hell does this thing mean? XD Is it a typo by the translators or was it somehow in the original japanese version? 11:07, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I'm assuming it's MangaPanda's translation team messing up. 12:54, February 26, 2015 (UTC) It's MangaPanda being stupid Joekido (talk) 14:20, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Actually, given Mangastream's version, it turns out that it's referring to volume 76 being on sale.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:27, February 26, 2015 (UTC) So a translation team messing up then. Topic closed. 15:34, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Stub? So apparently ST thinks that this article should be considered a stub, despite the fact that it has all the summaries and references. How is this insufficient information? Let's see what others think, then. 18:40, February 26, 2015 (UTC) As I said before, the summaries contain all the necessary details of the chapter, it's just that the chapter didn't contain that many details to begin with. Quality over Quantity 18:43, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Anything can be added if it's still too short. Quantity = quality when a summary is involved too since this is incredibly short for a so called "long" summary. SeaTerror (talk) 18:55, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Summaries aren't 2000 word essays. They're references for readers and editors who haven't read the chapter or need to know the chapter content for something. Putting unimportant facts just to make the summary longer will only confuse readers, which basically defeats the entire purpose of summaries. 19:11, February 26, 2015 (UTC) What Kaido said. Summary = "a brief statement that gives the most important information about something". 19:13, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I agree, this summary is long enough. That's the same arguement that we talked about in talk:episode 682. Why do people (people?) think that this time the result will be different? I have an idea but I keep it for myself... --Meganoide (talk) 19:19, February 26, 2015 (UTC) That page is different since that was about an already long summary. This is about a "long" summary being a short summary. SeaTerror (talk) 20:05, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Most of this chapter consisted of characters being surprised and gasping at what Zoro is able to do. This chapter mostly follows Zoro, not switching back and forth with other Straw Hats (ex. Luffy and Nami in completely different areas), so I can see why it's considerably short right now. I'm pretty sure other users will add on more to the long summary once they read it, so it will eventually become a long summary. It's fine without the stub template. 20:57, February 26, 2015 (UTC) "This article about a manga chapter is a stub. You can help the One Piece Encyclopedia by expanding it." Then get rid of the stub template entirely if you think that people adding onto a stub's content without the template is fine. SeaTerror (talk) 21:24, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I thought we agreed in other occasions that "quantity =/= quality". Jeez, the article is fine, it's not a stub. ST, quality > quantity. Stop adding the stub template to it. 23:22, February 26, 2015 (UTC) I really don't have time to expand on this, but I'd say it's a stub. 23:39, February 26, 2015 (UTC) After more closely reading the summary, it does cover all the points needed, despite its length (too many big pictures in this week's chapter, I think). I did still have some problems with the short summary being too short (mostly just not mentioning the King Punch), but I corrected that. I'd say it is not a stub now, and I'm closing this discussion. 02:46, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Zoro mentions eight seas??? This might be me just being stupid, in that case I apologize but Zoro in this chapter mentions 8 seas. Which even also counting the supposed all blue would be 7. East Blue, North Blue, West Blue, South Blue, Paradise, New World and All Blue. Also what about those nine mountains? 16:01, February 27, 2015 (UTC) The consensus among those of us who discussed this on chat was that first, it's a Buddhist world view reference like a lot of his stuff is, and second, the seas would be: the 4 Blues, the 2 Grand Line halves, White Sea (Skypiea) and the (as far as I know) unnamed Deep Sea. The mountains are another world view thing and are way harder to isolate as being a One Piece geography reference. 16:08, February 27, 2015 (UTC) But then there's also then the white white sea? XD But yeah I guess it's a reference to actual real life belief, or a translation error all together. Although I do find it a bit oddd 16:23, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Not sure how accurate this is. 16:46, February 27, 2015 (UTC) I was about to post a link to that comment, glad i am not the only one on this wiki that saw that, now this probably wont be added to the actual article (because last time i used a reddit comment as reference they got all up on my grill), but at least this way people can find a way to the info if they go to the talk page. --Doomroar (talk) 13:55, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Meh... This is just an another use of figurative language. 14:10, March 1, 2015 (UTC) North Blue, South Blue, East Blue West Blue, Paradise, New World, White Sea and either All Blue or White-White Sea? ( 14:57, March 1, 2015 (UTC))